Zootopia: Pasado, presente y futuro
by Ser.P.Wlyfied
Summary: Cada dia mas aumenta el estres, los rencores y la problematica racista para los miembros del ZPD. Entre ellos, Nick y Judy.. Un dia, Nick hace una "escandalosa" revelacion que hace que el ZPD sea envuelto en chismes y comentarios, pealguien lo puede sacar al departamento de policia de esa enorme olla de presion: Judy Hopps...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Prensa Basura e insultos racistas.

Zootopia. Otra vez esta icónica ciudad de todo el mundo. Partidaria de el lema de "romper estereotipos" al entregar al primer alcalde depredador de todo el mundo y también una artista presa rompiendo las reglas de "Solo las depredadoras pueden ser buenas cantantes". Pero lo que más impresionaba en esa ciudad llena de baches sociales es nada más ni menos la primera coneja policía del mundo. Era cierto que una liebre lo había logrado antes pero…una hembra y sobre todo de esa especie nunca fue imaginado. Además, el primer oficial zorro de todo Estados Unidos, algo muy útil de recordar para el afortunado animal. Pero, ¿quiénes eran ellos? ¿Quién fue ese zorro que lanzo a tomar por culo la frase "zorro estafador" y quién fue la conejita que dejo todo para convertirse en lo que es hoy? Pues fácil, nuestros amigos Nick y Judy. Y ahí estaban ellos, junto con sus otros colegas de trabajo en la conocida Central Científica de Zootopia, investigando un caso importante…bueno, solo unos, ya que al parecer otros habían ido solo a turistear.

Judy: Nick, por favor, eso no es para jugar.

Esas palabras las repetía constantemente Judy al zorro que parecía un niño en dulcería, o un adolescente en un puesto de revistas pornográficas.

Nick: Vamos Zanahorias (sosteniendo una probeta con un liquido extraño) Sabes que nunca he entrado aquí.

Judy: Pero eso no explica porque tienes una probeta con acido.

Nick al entender eso soltó la probeta, derramando el liquido en el escritorio, dejando un hueco enorme. Judy solo reía, pero dejo de reírse al ver a la que sería su mártir en esta investigación: Kim. Para Judy ella era la que se quería quedar con el galán de la novela, que dicho sea de paso, era el zorro rojo. Sin duda, la coneja no tenia temor en demostrarle sus sentimientos a Nick, pero, la zorra albina de ojos azules y BUEN cuerpo, iba a ser un obstáculo para ella. Lo malo es que ella era la única que quería rivalidad con la otra, porque Kim siempre ha tomado a Judy como amiga de confianza, y aunque es cierto que la zorra no refleja algún sentimiento mayor que la amistad por Nick, a Judy le trae la sangre caliente el solo pensarlo…como a Vicente Fernández *

Kim: ¿Qué pasa Judy? Veo que estas enojada con Nick.

Judy: ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Nah, la verdad me molesta como a veces resalta su idiotez sobre su poco intelecto.

Kim: Para mí el no es idiota. Me parece muy gracioso y lindo.

Judy:¿Qué no es idiota? ¿Acaso no recuerdas ese día?...

Flashback

Bogo: Y bien Wilde, ¿me vas a explicar que paso?

Esa era la pregunta inicial del interrogatorio al zorro de parte del búfalo, quien estaba desde el escritorio viendo a Nick, que venía con el traje mojado.

Nick: Pues…ha llovido mucho en Distrito Forestal…

Bogo: Aja, ¿y que mas?

Nick: Pues…el auto se descontrolo…como los cachorros esos del video que se caían de un techo…y después…quiso volar, pero no pudo porque no tenía el power…

Bogo: (sorprendido) ¿El qué?

Nick: Ya sabe…el poder. Power en ingles, pouvior en francés, macht en alemán…-

Bogo: No me cambies la conversación Wilde. ¿Por qué la mejor patrulla del ZPD amaneció hoy bajo el agua? ¿Acaso algún idiota lo tomo prestado para ir a comprar un café sin saber que un criminal le cortó los frenos en venganza?

Nick: Bueno, como que suena medio feo si lo dice así **

Bogo: Mira Wilde, no te puedo despedir ni descontar el valor de esa patrulla porque no te avisamos, pero… (Enojado)¿POR QUE NO SE TE OCURRIO DAR LA VUELTA PARA CAER EN EL CAMPO DE TRIGO QUE ESTABA EN FRENTE DEL LAGO?

Fin del flashback.

Kim: Si…no me digas mas, todos conocemos la respuesta que dio…

Ambas: "No di la vuelta porque se me iba a derramar el café".

Ambas reían a la vez. Era muy gracioso acordarse de ese incidente.

Kim: Pero…en fin, a veces me desagrada que le digan a Nick sobre eso.

Judy: ¿Crees que a mí no? Claro que me desagrada.

Kim: Es el muy detallista, amable, tierno, sensible, carismático…

Judy: Serio, trabajador, guapo…

Kim: ¡Hey! Dijiste guapo…

Judy: ¡Pues eso es lo que es! El es guapo y ni tu que eres de su especie lo puedes negar.

Kim: Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Si es muy guapo…

En otro lugar:

Nick y Lobato estaban caminando por los pasillos del centro científico como si fueran caninos buscando droga o algo por el estilo.

Lobato: En serio, estoy muy indignado de que Bogo usara nuestro olfato como si fuéramos del cateo antidrogas.

Nick: Si…lo sé. Ya cobraremos venganza con el cuernudo.

Lobato: ¿No queras decir Cornudo?

Nick: No. Con los cuernotes que le está poniendo su esposa si se merece que le digamos Cuernudo.

Ambos reían por esos comentarios hacia el malhumorado jefe de la comisaria. Sin duda era un terrible riesgo hacerlo junto a las chicas porque ellas si son fieles al búfalo.

Lobato: "Ustedes son caninos" ¿Cree que esa mierda es solo decir? Esta siendo racista el viejo.

Nick: Dirás especista.

Lobato: ¿Especista?

Nick: Es una palabra que el escritor encontró en otro fic.

Escritor: ¿O sea que estás diciendo que no tengo creatividad?

Nick: Un momento… ¿Estas rompiendo la cuarta pared?

Escritor: Emm…pasinga

Nick: Que falta de educación romper la cuarta pared. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Lobato: Emm… ¿a quién le hablas?

Nick: Al público.

Lobato: ¿Cuál público?

Nick: A las 20 o 10 personas que están leyendo esto.

Lobato: Ah, ya entiendo. Regresando al tema. ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?

Nick: Pues investigando un asesinato.

Lobato: Ah cierto. Oye mira…

Nick: ¿Qué?

Lobato: (tomando un tabloide***) "Sorprendidos: WildeHopps puede ser real"…

Nick se quedo un poco en shock. Ese tabloide definitivamente estaba siendo amarillista. Definitivamente, la prensa lo único que busca es dinero fácil, no busca otra cosa. Y pues, cuando alguien ve a la pareja de policías más famosa de Zootopia pues saca conclusiones y, como dice "Newton", de cualquier cosa se puede armar un fandom. Bueno, así dice en mis pensamientos.

Nick: ¿Enserio? ¿WildeHopps? Es como si yo agarrara a esos monigotes de Undertale y me pusiera a armar parejas en una página virtual de libros.

Lobato: De hecho… si existe.

Nick: ¿En serio?

Lobato: Si. Se llama "Shippers".

Nick: De todo se inventan estos periodistas. Solo porque lo leas en una revista o lo veas en la pantalla de televisión no lo hagas real. Solo es prensa basura.

Lobato: Wow, Nick para presidente.

Ambos rieron con ese comentario, porque definitivamente Wilde no era el único afectado con los "Tabloid Junkie". Siempre había noticias como:

"Jefe del ZPD desvía fondos para comprar un jacuzzi en forma de pistola"

"Gazelle piensa operarse las bubis porque las tiene demasiado pequeñas"

"Recepcionista del ZPD se hace una liposucción"

"WildeHopps es real"

En fin, simple estrategia de ventas. ¿Por qué no aprovecharla para bien? Lamentablemente, asi funciona la sociedad en Zootopia. Y eso le preocupaba día con día a Nick.

Nick: Esto es muy malo Lobato…la prensa basura es muy mala.

Lobato: Ni que lo digas.

Nick miro a Lobato

Nick: ¿Y qué dirán cuando se enteren de que adopte una lobita?

Fin del capitulo 1 :D

Dedicado a la prensa basura de México.

NOTAS: Esta podría ser otra historia porque se me ha ocurrido una trama muy salseante. Además, me gusto mucho como estuve pensándola porque esto fue un sueño. Y los sueños proceden a ideas grandes.

*Canción de Vicente Fernández "Traigo la Sangre Caliente" porque casualmente sonaba en la radio.

** Referencia a la película Rio, cuando el traficante le cuestiona a los 2 asistentes la idea que tenían para atrapar a Blu y a Perla.

*** Tabloide es un periódico pero en pequeño, que solo resalta una fotografía y unas pocas palabras. Ejemplo de esto es "La jornada" en México y "La razón" de España.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Haillie.

Después de investigar todo lo que tenían que investigar, Nick y Lobato se adelantaron a las chicas para hablar cosas entre ellos, porque Lobato y Nick agarraron una muy buena amistad. Ambos se sentaban en la cajuela de una de las patrullas y se sentaban a conversar.

Lobato: Pues… ¿cómo es ella?

Nick: ¿Quién? ¿Mi Hija?

Lobato: Si. Dijiste que era un lobo, ¿no?

Nick: Una lobita. (Suspiro) definitivamente fue una de las mejores elecciones que he tomado en mi vida. Con el aumento de sueldo, ahora puedo sustentarme más cosas para mí y Haillie.

Lobato sonrió

Lobato: ¿Con que así se llama? ¿Haillie?

Nick: Si. Como su madre.

Lobato: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿No es adoptada?

Nick respiro profundo.

Nick: Mira…hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento de mi pasado. Pero una de las mas particulares fue… conocer a Haillie.

Lobato: La mama de tu hija ¿Verdad?

Nick: Si. Estábamos en negocios turbios. Se que ambos nos apoyábamos el uno a el otro pero la verdadera razón fue la siguiente:

Flashback

caminaba lentamente por las calles de Zootopia. Estaba muy nervioso, ya que Haillie me había dicho que quería hablar conmigo después de 9 años. caminaba hasta llegar a un restaurante. Al llegar, la vi. Con toda su hermosura que conservo todos estos años. Definitivamente era muy hermosa, a pesar de ser un lobo. Me acerque un poco y le empecé a hablar. Estuvimos conversando un largo rato, porque ¿Qué tanto nos podemos decir después de tantos años sin vernos?

Narrador POV.

Mientras acababan de platicar con toda la felicidad del mundo, llego el punto donde no había retorno.

Haillie: Aun recuerdo esa noche especial Nick. Me alegra que te hayas convertido en policía. Tu y tu amiga están rompiendo barreras, eres un gran ejemplo para los de tu especie.

Nick: Gracias Haillie. Pero…¿Por qué recuerdas esa noche? ¿Acaso fue porque desapareciste después?

Haillie: No…la recuerdo porque hay un bonito recuerdo de eso…

Nick: No entiendo a que te refieres.

Haillie respiro profundo y llamo a una niña. Tenía alrededor de 9 años de edad, era de un pelaje naranja con ojos azules muy penetrantes.

Nick: Hola hermosa, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Haillie**: Me llamo Haillie señor zorro.

Nick: No preciosa, dime Nick. ¿Es tu hija?

Haillie se levanto y con voz quebrada le dijo.

Haillie: No Nick. Ella también es tu hija.

Fin del flashback.

Lobato: Wow. ¿Enserio?

Nick: Yip.

Lobato: ¿Y luego?

Nick: Pues me hicieron una prueba de ADN y efectivamente era mi hija. Tenía dos elecciones, quedarme con mi hija o nunca verla el resto de mi vida. Pero…sabes que es mi hija. Obviamente yo la quería ver, jugar con ella, sentirla, ver por primera vez… que se siente ser amado por alguien.

Lobato: Pero…¿Haillie no te amaba?

Nick: No. E incluso, quise volver a intentarlo con ella:

Flashback:

Nick y Haillie estaban en un globo aerostático. Veían todo desde la cima de Zootopia. Era una tarde ya de plano maravillosa, porque él y Haillie habían pasado todo el día jugando con su hermosa hija. Muchas sonrisas salieron de parte de Nick, porque el…sentía una tranquilidad impensable cuando jugaba con su hija. Y más aun si… Haillie estaba con él. Nick le tomo la mano a ella, haciendo que la loba se sonrojara.

Haillie: (sonrojada) Nick ¿Qué haces?

Nick: Nada, solo recordando viejas cosas.

Haillie se sentía un poco triste por lo que iba a decir.

Haillie: ¿Nick, todavía piensas que podemos formar una familia?

Nick se quedo en shock.

Nick: ¿A que te refieres?

Haillie empezaba a derramar lagrimas.

Haillie: Nick, yo no te amo. Y el no amarnos mutuamente corresponde a que no va a ser un matrimonio exitoso.

Nick: Pero… yo quiero darle a Haillie una familia feliz, que viviéramos todos juntos, como la familia Wilde.

Haillie: (ojos cristalinos) Nick…¿Tu me amas?

Nick solo agacho la cabeza. Si sentía un gran afecto por ella pero no a tal grado de amarla. A pesar de tener una hija, el amor no era mutuo.

Haillie: Nick, me voy a ir a otra ciudad.

Nick: ¿Qué? ¿O sea, que vas a abandonar a Haillie?

Haillie: ¿Qué?

Nick: Me la viniste a dejar porque es una carga para ti…

Haillie: No Nick, no lo es.

Nick: ¿Entonces? ¿Me la dejaste porque ya la viste crecer? ¿Acaso porque no estabas preparada para criar a una cachorra de 9 años? O tal vez… solo viniste para decirme.

Haillie: No Nick. Yo quería que conocieras a la hija que engendramos. Y como vi que tu la quieres muchísimo, decidi que se quedara contigo, porque tu…

Nick: Porque yo no tuve amor en mi infancia ¿Verdad?

Haillie: Si.

Nick solo se inclino y beso a Haillie como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Era mas o menos como la despedida, pero el sabia que no era para siempre…

Fin del flashback.

Lobato: ¿Judy sabe algo de todo esto?

Nick: Aun no. Espero que pronto se entere, o le tendre que decir yo personalmente.

Lobato: Solo dime algo.

Nick: ¿Que?

Lobato: Tu…piensas que ser padre soltero es fácil?

Nick: No, no lo es ni lo será.

Lobato se paraba e iba a buscar a Kim, pero antes:

Lobato: Porque si piensas conseguirle una madre a Haillie, tiene que ser a alguien que ames con todo tu corazón.

Y se iba. Nick miro su reloj y eran las 5 de la tarde: la hora exacta para enseñarle a Judy porque había desaparecido 4 semanas. Finalmente, Judy llegaba para irse con Nick cuando…

Nick: Hey Zanahorias, ¿No me quieres acompañar por alguien?

Judy: ¿Por quién? ¿´Por un criminal?

Nick: No. Por alguien más importante.

Judy: No se Nick…tengo que ir a un lugar con…

Nick: (interrumpiendo) Te diré que hice este mes que no estuve.

Judy se volteaba e iba al asiento del copiloto.

Judy: Vámonos.

Nick: JAJAJA Zanahorias, es fácil convencerte.

Judy: Solo porque me explicaras que hiciste.

Nick suspiro y empezó a hablar en tono serio :

Nick: Zanahorias, quiero que seas sincera.

Judy vio que Nick tenia una expresión preocupada, por lo que inmediatamente sabia que lo que le iba a decir era malo.

Judy: No te preocupes Nick, sabes que puedo ser sincera contigo.

Nick la miro fijamente y sonrio.

Nick: ¿Qué harias si te digo que tengo una hija?

Judy se quedo de piedra

Judy: QUE?

Fin del capitulo 2.

Bueno, este fanfic es un poco confuso no? En el capitulo 3 explicare que significa el titulo de este.

Bye Bye.


End file.
